


The Adventures of BurntCake

by BurntCake



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntCake/pseuds/BurntCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BurntCake goes on an adventure with Matoi Ryuuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of BurntCake

BurntCake was walking to school one day, minding his own business, when suddenly a One-Star appeared!  
"I'm going to kill la kill you!" the One-Star said, pulling back his fist to strike.  
"No, please don't kill la kill me!" BurntCake cried, raising his hands to protect his neatly chiseled face.  
Suddenly, some dude runs in and kills la kills the One-Star!  
"Thanks dude," BurntCake said, relieved he would not have to execute his 10th-degree black belt skills on a lowly One-Star (he was planning to keep this hidden until he needed to dethrone Kiryuuin Satsuki).  
"My name is Matoi Ryuuko, and if you call me a dude again, I'll kill la kill you too, you baka!" said the dude.  
Suddenly, BurntCake realized what he was dealing with and turned on his patent-pending lady charms.  
Suddenly, Matoi Ryuuko dropped her sword scissor and leapt into BurntCake's arms.  
"Shut up and fuck me," she said, helplessly falling victim to BurntCake's manly musky charms.  
"You too," BurntCake smoothly murmured back.  
They had sex, and it was very good.  
Suddenly... "Shit," said BurntCake, "I'm late for class!"  
Luckily, he remembered he was too cool for school and always showed up late like a boss.  
Suddenly... "Wait," said Matoi Ryuuko. "Did I just fuck a sentient dessert?"  
"While talking to your shirt," BurntCake replied.  
"I should really start taking my meds more regularly," Matoi Ryuuko laughed off into the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Self-inserts are always a good idea.


End file.
